Difference of opinion
by zoecd
Summary: legolas meets a human girl who makes him question his immortality and his role in the war of the ring.
1. Prologue

There was a somber mood settling over what remained of the fellowship. Sam and Frodo had left to continue on their mission and Merry and Pippin had been kidnapped. Legolas tried to blink back the tears as he thought of Boromir; he didn't deserve that death he thought. "Gimli keep up!" Aragorn shouted over his shoulder at the struggling dwarf.  
At that moment, he saw Aragorn and Gimli in a completely new light. He had always known in the back of his mind that eventually they would both die but it had never seemed that it would become a reality. He had never resented his immortality before, now it seemed like a cruel joke. I sympathized so much with Arwen at that moment, how painful it must be to be trapped in such a doomed love. I almost laughed out loud at the irony of my situation compared to hers, she has found the one true love of her immortal life who will most certainly die and break her heart while I'm betrothed to an immortal who I just about tolerate. At least I know how my life will be spent and I will never feel the pain of that kind of love. For that, I am grateful.  
We continued on our journey in much the same way, agitated, forlorn and nearing the point of desperation. Our supplies of both food and arrows were running dangerously low and we all knew it. "What is the point," said Gimli breaking the silence "if we don't have food or weapons then how are we supposed to take on a band of orcs, let alone catch them up?"  
"Well what would YOU suggest we do Gimli, since I'm sure you're full of bright ideas!" I snapped at him.  
"Oh I don't know, you're the elf, you must know what to do!" he said sarcastically. Aragorn groaned and let his head drop in to his hands. "Not again! How are we supposed to be a fellowship if you two can't make peace?" He sounded so defeated and tired that I felt extremely ashamed. I looked over at Gimli and saw by the expression on this face that he felt the same way. "Sorry." he muttered. I said sorry too, after all I thought, it is bad enough having deadly enemies outside of the fellowship without making them inside it aswell!  
As I turned to take in the surrounding Forrest, I noticed something moving in the bushes. I could see in the distance two figures coming out of the thicket and making their way in our direction. They hadn't seemed to have seen us so I knew they could not be immortals. Humans, I realized.  
"Gimli, I might know what to do after all," I smiled at him, "there are two humans approaching, they may be able to aid us!" As they came closer, I could hear that they were having an argument. "Well of course you would say that because you're always giving in to her!" "I do no such thing. If you hadn't fraternized with those war mongering elves then mother would have no reason to be so distant from you!" "Those 'war mongering elves' as you put it have protected us from invasion for as long as our people have been here. What I said was true, without then who will protect us? Most of our people haven't even picked up a weapon let alone know how to use one!"  
  
As the two people approached the one on the right paused for a minute and threw back the hood on the cape. That was when I first saw her. 


	2. Idril

(I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the prologue so here it is, I don't own anything Tolkien related and all the original characters are mine.)

At the time I did not think that much of her. It is now that I look back that I realize that I should have savored that moment. I saw an average human woman walking along next to an average human man. She did not immediately strike me as particularly important. As they approached, I could see that they were glaring at each other, they wore the exact same expression of contempt and annoyance! 

Their expressions changed from annoyance to curiosity as they came towards us, we must have looked odd, a ranger, an elf, and a dwarf together is a very rare occurrence! 

Aragorn stepped forward purposefully and said "Greetings, we are sorry to intrude but we were wondering if we could find out how we could find some food and…" His voice trailed off at the end when he saw the man staring at me.

"Is there a problem?" he asked the man impatiently.

"No, it's just that we haven't seen any elves since the elves of the wood left. We assumed they'd all gone for good." 

The girl looked up at me, her eyes full of fear.

"Are all the elves leaving middle earth?" she asked quietly.

"Yes eventually we will all leave." I said. She turned to the man.

"Well Morin you and mother have got your way. The elves are leaving like you both wanted. I just hope you realize that now we're all as good as dead." She hissed at him. She span on her heel and ran for the forrest leaving Morin looking angry and embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry about her. I wish I could say that that little display isn't like her but unfortunately it's a daily occurrence." He sighed and smiled apologetically. " Come with me. We have enough food to spare I'm sure, then you can be on your way."

We all looked at each other in confusion as we followed Morin in the same direction the girl had fled. Obviously, we had stumbled upon a very troubled place. 

A few minutes later we were following Morin through a high archway wrapped in tiny white flowers towards what looked like a grassy courtyard, leading up to a small platform where the girl was standing talking to a small group of men and women. She had removed the cape and was wearing a long white dress and now a wreath of white flowers on her head. Her face was animated as she talked to the group of people. When she finished talking they all nodded and all went in separate directions in the crowd stopping and talking to various people then moving on through the crowd. I would of liked to of heard what they had said but unfortunately Morin was talking in a very self important tone very loudly! "Well of course we are a peaceful race, our culture forbids any kind of violence so we tend not to mix with other cultures as we don't want to have to form allegiances. That would of course might mean us getting involved in their disputes, no no we are more developed then other races in that respect, no offense meant of course!" I could see Gimli and Aragorn were losing interest in his ramble but it did not deter him until he was interrupted mid speech by a horn being blown loudly.

The crowd swarmed up to the front where the girl was standing on the platform. "Citizens of Orietal I have to speak!" she shouted. The crowds' noise died slowly down to nothing more than a few murmurs and mumbles. Morin's face went white and he started frantically trying to push his way to the front of the crowd, Aragorn, Gimli and I decided to follow him to see what was going to happen. The girl took a deep breath and started her speech. "It is common knowledge now among our people that there is trouble in middle earth. There has been apparently for a great deal of time but we have chosen to ignore this. We cannot any longer. The elves protected us from harm before but I can confirm that the wood elves have left middle earth and this means we are left vulnerable to attack. If we do not break some of our rules and fight back on the attacks that are sure to follow then we are going to suffer and most likely be slaughtered! My mother, father and brother are against me in regards to this issue I'm sure you're well aware but if enough of you speak out then we could change their minds and maybe have a chance of survival!" 

Morin got to the front of the crowd and climbed on to the platform. "Idril, stop!" he shouted, "If mother hears you then you will be in worse trouble!" 

I turned to see the crowd to my right parting, a regal looking woman and a man walked down the the pathway. The woman was tall and had prominent facial features. She walked with an air of arrogance, very much like Morin. The man was the complete opposite. He was short with a small round face that looked like it was slightly too small for his body. He scuttled slightly behind his wife and looked terrified at the large crowd surrounding him. 

The crowd went deathly silent as she approached the platform and Morin stepped back. His eyes were darting from side to side trying to find an escape route. "You are right Morin she is in a great deal of trouble. Idril step down please and go inside." There were a few minutes of deadly silence, I looked up and saw that her hands were trembling and her eyes had grown wide and frightened.

"No." she said in a shaky voice.

Her mother smiled nastily. " No? Daughter do not defy me. You will step down now. I heard your little speech, do you think that I will not punish you for your attempt to overthrow our authority."

"No. The people have a right to know how to protect themselves surely you see that!"

Morin looked even more panicked (if that was possible) and tried pulling her away from the edge of the platform.

"Please Idril come away", he pleaded "The orice you will pay isn't worth it!" She wriggled out of his grasp and stepped away from him in disgust. "Are you trying to tell me that helping our people survive isn't worth it?" she asked quietly. The crowd were now staring at Morin who looked terrified his eyes were darting between his mother and sister, trying to decide who to side with. The queen with the same nasty smile on her face stepped forward. This has gone on for long enough," she said "Idril either step down and vow that you will stop this nonsense or I will give you the same punishment that all others who try and overthrow my rule would get."

"Idril please step down! Please I beg you!" Morin pleaded.

"No Morin. If I can't get mother, I mean her majesty to see reason then I will find help from somewhere else." Idril said quietly. "I will not leave our people to suffer and die as she seems so willing to do."

With that she stepped down of the platform and walked away from the crowd. 

"Continue with your business! Do not under any circumstances believe what she said. The elves told her lies and she was foolish enough to believe them. Continue." The queen then turned and stalked off in the same direction as Idril with her husband scuttling behind her. 

The crowd stayed silent for a moment or two longer before exploding in to a loud burst of conversations and arguments over the scene on the platform. Morin had followed his parents so Aragorn, Gimli, and I were left standing in the middle feeling very out of place. " We should leave now, I do not think they really want to help us now!" I shouted over the noise. We all turned and started pushing our way back through the crowd. As we struggled forward, I thought over what had been said on the platform. Idril seems like a very brave human I thought. How could they be so ignorant not to believe her? Surely at least some of them must of known she was saying those things for their benefit? 

It took us a good half an hour to get through the crowd and back to the forrest path. As I was, about to try and find another way to find the supplies we needed, I saw a figure sitting under a tree with a few small parcels next to her. She was wearing very different clothes than before, men's clothing; I noticed and had a sword lying next to her. It was Idril.


	3. lets go

Idril looked up at us, her eyes red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. All of us looked uncomfortable, not knowing what to do or say. She stood, wiping the stray tears from her face going red with embarrassment of being caught crying. 

"Don't worry. Morin didn't forget you," she said in a shaky voice, "he's a lot of things but he won't forget his promises". She bent over and scooped up four of the parcels. "Here's some food, it's not much but it'll keep you going for awhile." 

Gimli and Aragorn took them, thanked her, and turned to leave. Although at that point I still did not feel any romantic affection for her I felt compelled to stay with her. She looked so helpless just standing there I could not of left if I'd wanted to. "What are you going to do now?" I asked. She picked up her small sword and swung it back and forth a few times before saying, "I'm going to do what I said I was going to do. I'm going to fin a way to protect them!" I felt a small smirk spreading across my face. 

"That's admirable. Defending your people against all of the enemies of middle earth, on your own, with a small sword."

She scowled at me and sheathed her sword. "Well I hadn't planned that far ahead yet." she snapped.

I caught Aragorn's eye and saw that he was trying to motion for us to leave. On impulse I blurted out "We are heading across the western plains of Rohan. You could go to the king of Rohan and plead your case to him." I looked back at Aragorn and Gimli who it seemed could not believe what I'd said from the looks on their faces. I was shocked myself I didn't know what made me say it, looking back I think it was probably sympathy for her. We were all essentially doing what she wanted to do, protect her people, so I probably thought that she deserved a chance to aswell.

Idril wiped at her eyes again. "I suppose you're right I can't do much standing at the edge waiting. I will join you." She turned to Gimli and Aragorn and said softly "If that's alright with you of course?"

There was a tense few seconds where they seemed to be considering it. Finally Gimli threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, she can come along as long as we can get on now! We've wasted enough time already!" Idril scooped up her food parcel and smiled gratefully at us. 

"Lets go then!" shouted Aragorn and we all set off in a sprint along the forrest path.


	4. Making a connection

It had been three days since we had left the wood. It felt to us like thirty. We kept getting thrown off our course by Saruman's magic aids to the orcs. I think that it was hardest on Idril leaving the woods. Every so often when we were running along or when we would stop so Gimli and Idril could rest, she would look back in the direction of the forrest. On the third day, we stopped briefly to rest and have some of our food. She sat staring in to the distance looking melancholy.

"Don't worry, it's not much further to the king and then you may have some help." I said. She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and groaned. "That may be true Legolas but then again there is always the chance that my request for help will be denied, then what? It will be me sitting outside the kingdom on my own with my sword. Right back where I started again."

I did not want to upset her any more than I already had so I quickly changed the subject. "I was wondering how you managed to gain any contact with the elves if your people are so against them?"

"It was when I was very little, no more than four or five when I met the elves. Mother had been angry with me for asking what was outside of the kingdom and shouted at me, so I decided to look for myself. I convinced Morin to create a distraction so I could sneak outside unnoticed. When I got beyond the kingdom walls, I realized I had walked in to a vicious battle. There were orcs everywhere and one spotted me, It came upon me and was about to plunge it's sword through my throat when an elf charged at it and killed it before it got me! I remember that the elf was so beautiful and strong, since then I've been fascinated with them." Her eyes took on a dreamy look and she smiled. It was the first time I had seen her do that and I liked it. "What happened after that?" I asked. 

"I would sneak away every couple of days and visit them for news of the outside world. They gave me this sword. I became friends with a few of them, I'll miss them now." She sighed and turned and looked at me directly in the eyes. I placed my hand over hers and we sat like that for a few moments. I felt for the first time in years, nervous feelings in the pit of my stomach. She cleared her throat nervously, leaned in and opened her mouth to say something to me when I heard the thundering of hooves in the distance. As she started to speak I jumped up breaking the connection and shouted to Aragorn and Gimli, "There are riders approaching!" 

We all moved to hide behind some rocks to see who the riders were. I couldn't look in her direction; it was too dangerous to I decided. Emotional bonds will only cause me pain, do not form one with her I thought repeatedly. 

But I couldn't help but wonder if I already had.


	5. Riders of Rohan

We crouched down behind the boulders and watched intently as the riders galloped by. We recognized the dress of Rohan so moved out of hiding to approach them. Aragorn stepped forward and shouted out "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" The leader of the riders gave a signal to the others, they all turned together and raced back to where we were standing. They charged around us forcing us close together in a huddle. They all had their faces hidden by helmets, which made them, seem even more of a threat. The fact that they all had spears pointed directly at us did not help much either! When it was completely clear that we were vulnerable and not a threat the leader (who Aragorn later told me was Eomer) came forward. 

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark?" he asked sounding bewildered. He was staring at Idril, which I did not like. Gimli defiantly stepped up to Eomer "What I would like to know is how our business concerns you!" he snapped. Aragorn nudged him and gave him a warning look. Gimli stood back scowling. "And you," he said softly to Idril, "why are you with them surely you have a family or perhaps a husband that will be missing you?" Idril shook her head.

"No husband. I am travelling with this group to ask for help from King Theoden of Rohan to aid my family."

"I am sorry to tell you my lady that King Theoden will not regconize the difference between friends or enemies not even his own family. His mind has been poisoned by the evil wizard Saruman." He stared intently at her not taking his eyes of her face for a second. I felt my blood start to boil. How dare he look at her? Did he not realize that he wasn't good enough to even look at her?

"We will take our chances," Aragorn said " maybe you can help us with another matter. We have also been tracking a band of Urak-hai who have captured two of our friends, have you crossed their paths?"

Eomer seemed to tear his gaze away from her to answer Aragorn as he did Idril slipped her hand in to mine, instantly I calmed. 

"We did and then we ended their paths where we found them! Evil, disgusting beasts! We slaughtered them and left none alive!" he said proudly.

"But did you not see two hobbits? They would have looked like children to you." Aragorn asked frantically. Eomer shook his head.

"No only Urak-hai. You may look but I do not hold much hope for them. Two of our men were killed in the battle. You may have their horses to aid you. May they help you on your quest." He took one last look at Idril who stared straight back defiantly. With one signal of his hand the riders galloped in to the distance. 

When we had watched them disappear in to the horizon Idril sighed in relief. "I didn't like the way that man was looking at me." she said.

"Neither did I." I replied softly. She smiled.


	6. The kiss

It did not take us more than a few hours to reach the battleground. We smelt it before we even saw it. The stench was thick and reeked of death. The first thing we saw was the severed head of one of the Urak-hai stuck on a spear, its dead eyes watching us approach. I felt Idril shudder. 

The Urak-hai corpses were heaped in a pile, parts of which were still smoldering. Gimli circled the heap and suddenly stuck his hand between two of the corpses and pulled something out. "It is one of the little one's belts," he said quietly. 

Aragorn let out a strangled cry and kicked out at a piece of charred armor. In defeat he dropped to the floor. For several minutes we all were quiet and still. "Dead". Gimli muttered sadly. Idril put her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry." she whispered to me.

Aragorn straightened up and shook his head. "No, not dead! Look there are tracks, they wriggled away, hands bound till they reached here," he pointed to a point on the ground were two small ropes lay "they somehow got free, the tracks lead in there, to Fangorn forrest!" We all looked up towards the twisted trees that lined the outskirts of the forrest. "They say the trees are alive. It's a dangerous place." said Gimli. I felt a new resurgence of hope, if they had escaped then there was a chance they were still alive. "We must follow them, we may find them yet!" I said. We left the horses to graze and made our way in to the forrest.

We slowly crept through the undergrowth looking for signs that the hobbits had been there. Gimli swung his axe through the air twice grumbling. All at once I could hear the trees murmuring, they got louder and louder until the others could hear it too. "Lower your axe Gimli!" I hissed. The mummering died down again but I still felt uneasy. I strained my eyes to see if I could spot any sign of Merry and Pippin. A wave of fear passed over me when I saw the figure dressed in white emerging slowly from the woods. "What do you see Legolas?" asked Aragorn.

"Saruman the white approaches. Be ready with your weapons and do not let him speak or he will have you under his spell!" 

We all raised our weapons, ignoring the trees angry murmuring and waited for the wizard to approach.

The light was almost pulsating off who we at the time thought was Saruman, we all squinted as it got brighter and brighter. The forrest around us was illuminated and looked like my home Mirkwood before evil overran it. 

We all stepped forward to start the attack and stopped just as quickly. Aragorn yelped and dropped his sword that had turned red hot, Idrils sword flew out of her hands. I fired arrows that were batted away like they were no more than moths. Gimli's mouth fell open with shock, I do not think he really saw the point in attack when we had all failed. I tried to open my mouth to yell, speak or even whisper but no sound would escape my lips, I was paralyzed staring at the figure in white. As the wizard came closer, the light faded around his body and his face came in to focus. "Gandalf!" I heard Aragorn shout. I felt my body become looser and was able to smile at him. "I am no longer Gandalf the Grey, I am now Gandalf the White. I have seen your hobbit friends. Do Not worry they are safe and well." he said. Idril cleared her throat and nervously asked, "I know I probably should have asked this earlier but I didn't know if it was my business but now I have to ask, What is going on?"

We all sat and exchanged stories of our adventures until the sun started to set over the trees. "We will camp here tonight, we will travel to the King of Rohan tomorrow I only hope it is not too late." said Gandalf gravely. The others set up places for them to sleep. I did not, elves never sleep we have no need to. I instead sat down by a tree and drifted in to my thoughts. 

Hours later I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of one of the others getting up and walking around. I turned and saw that Idril had awoken and was wondering away from the campsite. I got up and followed her.

"Idril these woods are dangerous you should not walk off alone."

"I'm sorry I just wanted some time to think. So much has happened over the last few days it doesn't feel real!"

"It won't be long before the war is over and the outcome is decided. One way or the other". I said bitterly. 

"I suppose in the grand scheme of things I must appear so selfish. I'm trying to save one small minority of people when the rest of you are trying to protect the whole of middle earth."

"That's not true. It's all you know you can't help wanting to protect that."

"Can we talk about something else please if I think about it I know I'll only cry." she lowered her head and her shoulders started shaking gently at first then as she started crying harder and harder her shoulders shook more and more. I took her in my arms and gently rocked her back and forth making soothing noises in her ear. Her tears gradually subsided but neither of us moved. She tilted her head back, looking up in to my face. I gently brushed the tears away from her face keeping one arm around her and our bodies still pressed against her. My fingers moved from below her eyes and down her cheeks, down to trace the outline of her lips. My mind went blank except for the sight of her lips; my head lowered to hers and captured hers in a kiss. We devoured each other's mouths with our own, my hands in her hair, hers on my back. My lips moved down nibbling on her neck, her head fell back slightly further inviting me to keep going. 

"Legolas." she whispered softly.

The sound of her voice had the same effect as a tidal wave of ice hitting me. I realized what I was doing was wrong. I was letting myself fall in to something I knew I could not get out of if I let it continue. 

I jumped back from her and stepped backwards putting a safe distance between us.

"What's wrong?" she said softly.

"This. I can't do this."

She bit her lip and looked worried. "Why" she asked shakily.

"Because it was a mistake". I said in a harsh tone, more to convince myself than her.

"A mistake. Right. I see." Tears started to fall from her eyes again. She did not even seem to notice them she just turned and ran back to the campsite away from me.

I wanted to call her back, chase after her and apologize, kiss her again. But I could not bring myself to.


	7. tension

A new dawn broke and the atmosphere was uncomfortable and tense. I had not gone after Idril after the kiss and she would not even look at me. The others had all noticed something was wrong but none of them knew exactly why. Aragorn tried to question me but I snapped back at him not wanting to admit how terribly I had behaved the night before. 

We walked in silence to where the horses still stood at the edge of the forrest. "It is time to call upon an old friend." Gandalf said breaking the silence. He let out a piercing sharp whistle. For a few seconds it was silent then we could hear the thundering of hooves approaching. A white horse appeared on the horizon galloping towards us at full speed. It was the most graceful, beautiful horse on middle earth.

"It's one of the Mearas!" I said. Gandalf smiled.

"His name is Shadofax the king of all the horses and he is a very dear friend." he said stroking the horse as it halted in front of him. I turned away from Gandalf to get my horse ready for the journey ahead and turned to look Idril straight in the eyes. She scowled at me and looked away. I do not think I had ever felt that guilty or confused in my long life. 

"Gimli let me help you." I heard Aragorn say.

"Nobody helps a dwarf! I can get in to the saddle on my own!"

I turned around in dismay to see Gimli struggling to get on to Aragorn's horse.

Idril mounted the horse, still avoiding eye contact with me. I searched her face waiting for a sign that she was ready to forgive me.

"Legolas get on the horse we are losing time the longer we stand around!" said Gimli abruptly.

I mounted the horse watching Idril's muscles tense as I sat in the saddle with her. She let out a little noise of frustration and leaned further forward in the saddle. We set off at a fast gallop across the plains of Rohan, faster than I had ever ridden but I could not enjoy it. The tension between us was unbearable so I leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Forgive me Idril".

"Why should I? You lead me to think...I'm not sure what you lead me to think but you humiliated me!" she hissed back.

"I didn't intend to humiliate you. I can't really explain why I did what I did last night."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that you did it and now you won't explain yourself. Just because you want to pretend nothings happened it doesn't mean I'm going to!" 

"I have to." I said sadly.

"Fine do that. Oh and don't bother talking to me about anything else either!" 

We rode the rest of the way in silence. How could I explain the restrictions of my immortality and the pain that it entails to her? I doubt at that moment she would of let me even try.


	8. Nothing left to lose

I cannot believe now that I thought those few days were difficult! They were nothing compared to what was to come. Although at the time, I felt more subdued than I had been in a while. Idril refused to talk to me on the morning's journey and was not getting any more receptive by the time we got to the castle doors.

Gandalf took charge of the situation and talked to the guards in to letting us in to the castle to see the king. Idril looked nervous and I knew that she probably would want to ask her request from the king and have it be over with. We gave up our weapons except fortunately for Gandalf's staff. 

We did not have the warmest of welcomes when we entered the throne room and almost immediately Wormtongue ordered the guards to seize us. It was pointless however, most of the guards were slow and no match for us even when we were weaponless, Idril who I doubt had fought before managed to knock a guard to the floor with a sweeping kick that Gimli had shown her a few days earlier.

Gandalf strode forward and threw off his grey robe to reveal the white tunic that was so similar to Saruman's. "I am Gandalf the grey no longer, I am now Gandalf the white. Saruman I will draw you out of the kings mind and free him from your evil trap!" 

He raised his staff above his head and slammed it down to the floor with such force that Wormtongue cowered in fear. Theoden's body shook and convulsed with such an alarming force I thought that he would meet his end, his eyes went a glistening white and his body thrashed around in his throne as if he was being pulled inside out. (I found out later that he practically was!) Gandalf let out a loud cry and slammed his staff down once more, the room shook violently, and King Theoden let out a roar. Colour seemed to snake its way up his body, his skin smoothed and became young again and his eyes regained their kind warmth. Saruman was banished from the king's mind.

About an hour later we had witnessed King Theoden banishing Wormtongue from the kingdom of Rohan and the arrival of two small children. They had escaped from one of the small villages of Rohan that were being pillaged every day by the orcs and Urak-hai. Eowyn was cuddling the small girl in a tender motherly way. "When will I see my mother again?" the child kept repeating over and over again. The question was not quite answered but was followed by a chorus of 'soon' and 'it won't be too long now'. Neither of these answers satisfied the child and seemed to terrify her more that we couldn't answer her. 

Idril was standing opposite me behind Gimli who it seemed was trying to fit as much food in his mouth as he possibly could! She was staring at the floor, her skin was deathly pale and she seemed to have tears in her eyes. As Theoden and Aragorn argued about the best course of action to take, she seemed to get more and more distressed and with that more and more pale. I was barely paying attention to the dispute between Aragorn and Theoden until Theoden announced "We will make for Helms deep, our people have always been safe there and it will not fall. Guards alert the people. Tell them only to bring what is essential and nothing more. We shall leave as soon as possible!" With that the guards and servants in the hall left. Idril let out a sob and rushed out of the room after them. I followed her outside and chased her down out of the castle and on to the hillside, where she collapsed and let herself cry openly.

"Idril, please don't cry. Your tears cannot help you."

"Go away Legolas. Please just go away. Maybe my tears are all I have left now! There is no possibility that King Theoden could spare even one man, let alone enough to protect my people."

"I can not deny that but you can't give up hope that they will survive this."

"Did you not listen to the king? There is barely any hope that his kingdom will survive let alone mine. They are as good as dead now."

We stayed silent for a while. The reality of her words sunk in. It occurred to me that even my own life, my own immortality which I had taken for granted for so long was in jeopardy. 

Idril wiped away her tears and said in a shaky voice "well if my own people can not be saved then I shall do my best to help King Theoden in his battle. I shall go to Helms deep and fight for him."

"You can't! Idril you have barely ever fought another human how do you think you would survive the battle?" 

"I probably won't but at least then I will be satisfied knowing I tried to help. Anyway why do you even care what I do when you've made it so perfectly clear that you don't!"

I sat down beside her and sighed. I knew that it was likely that both of our lives would be coming to an end. The only thought in my head was 'what have I got to lose now by telling her the truth.'

"Don't speak until I'm finished. My father was insistent that I should be married and give him a successor to the throne. I could not find anyone that I truly loved within the elf realms so he took charge for me and betrothed me to an elvish noble woman. I find her vapid and do not have any affection for her but I thought I was safer that way. I would never get my heart broken. I vowed never to let myself fall in love for fear of it. That is why I pulled away from you. I met you and felt emotions that I did not think I could or would ever have. You intrigue me, I think you understand me. Most of all I think that you could be falling in love with me the same way I am falling in love with you. If we don't have much time left then I'd rather know that I spent it happy than miserable and alone."

She stayed perfectly still and silent, her eyes wide with shock. I stared back at her with fear grabbing at my insides. I saw the corners of her mouth turn up in to a smile.

"Well I'm glad you've come to your senses!" she said.

She lent over and kissed me. I clung to her tightly and covered her face and neck with kisses. 

"Ahem. We..ummm......sorry to inturupt but ummmm...we have to leave for Helms deep shortly and you need to collect your belongings." We turned to see a guard racing back up the hill towards the castle where preparations for the journey to Helms deep were being made. We laughed and walked hand in hand up the hill after the guard both knowing that these could be our last days together.


	9. a quick explanation

Hi,

I think I should explain the reasoning behind the romance speeding up and clear up the confusion! I thought that as the characters have both been thrown in to intense circumstances and as there is a very high chance that one, if not both of them will be killed then any feelings they have will be intensified. (It could also of been the cheesy music I was listening to while writing that chapter messing with my mind!) New chapter up very soon!

-x-


	10. Danger approaches

The journey to Helms Deep passed too quickly and it was eventful (if that is the word) to say the least. Idril and I walked ahead of the rest so I could spot any sign of danger. We had spent the vast majority of the walk making up on the time we lost or listening to Gimli explain dwarf law, which I personally think aspects of are ridiculous, to a bemused Eowyn. It was probably one of the only times I had smiled on our quest so far. It felt good not to be completely miserable. In hindsight I know that going in to denial about my fate probably was not the best thing to do considering the dire circumstances but it made the harsh reality of the situation a little bit more bearable!

I would not let her out of my sight. I was afraid if I did, she may disappear and not come back to me. I think that in times of great panic and desperation whatever chance of happiness you can get you should hold on to. I should of known however considering my past experiences that something would of happened. That is the danger of denial, it means that when something awful is about to hit you, you won't see it coming. 

We had just reached the top of a grassy slope and were a way in front of everyone else. I decided to take the opportunity to kiss her just once. We hadn't since we had been outside the castle and I desperately wanted to again. I pulled her against me and leaned in, I watched as her eyes shut and she tilted her head up to meet my own. 

In the distance there was a sound almost like thunder, like a stampede. I froze not continuing with my kiss. Her eyes flicked open and filled with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked. 

I stared hard off in to the distance and could make out wolves. Not just ordinary wolves you understand, that would of been nothing. They were a special breed, the wolves of Isenguard, bred to savagely kill any being they came across. I looked back at Idril.

"Go back! Go back now! Warn the others that there are enemies ahead then go!" I said sternly.

"I will but I'm coming back!"

"No you are not!"

"I'm not going to argue with you! I made a vow to fight for King Theoden and I am going to fulfil that!"

My blood went cold as she uttered those words. Did she want to die? I felt angry at her. She knew that if she fought she would most certainly die! I know I should of begged or pleaded with her and maybe she would of been reasonable but I did not have time for reasonable.

"Idril if you don't go back then I will drag you back myself! Don't come back!" I hissed.

She looked shocked but her expression soon turned to one of anger.

"You do NOT have the right to speak to me like that! Don't speak to me like I'm beneath you!"

My frustration had reached breaking point and I snapped.

"Well maybe I speak to you like you are beneath me because you are! Just GO!"

She span on her heel and raced back to the other travelers. Satisfied that she was safe from harm I turned back to face the wolves.


	11. Something I have to do

The last shred of hope that we would survive this war was killed the moment the battle with the wolves ended. A good many of the men fighting the wolves had been killed and most importantly I thought I had lost another of my friends. Aragorn had been thrown over the side of the cliff and most probably on to the sharp rocks below. The only thing I had was the thought of reaching Helms Deep to see Idril, to know that she was safe and make amends for the harsh words I had spoken.

However it turned out that there was no chance. As soon as we entered Helms Deep there were a million tasks to do in preparation for the battle and it seemed they never stopped coming. My mind was put at rest though as I saw her running frantically back and forth doing errands. This went on for a full day, no one resting for more than a few minutes and everyone tiring under the charade of false hope that they were still carrying. 

The morning of the battle we were given, what I feel now was a sign that we might not fail our quest completely, Aragorn returned.

I somehow managed to keep my emotions in check, engaging in banter with him about his appearance and giving him Arwen's necklace but inside I was sobbing with joy that my friend had been spared. But my happiness was again to be put on hold for a little while.

Idril appeared at the top of the stairs with Theoden at the sounds of excitement that were echoing around all of the people. "Aragorn!" she shouted. She raced down the stairs and flung herself on him. "We thought you were dead! Thank God you're not dead!" she released him and smiled. "Now there is some real hope!" she said softly. Theoden guided Aragorn away to inform him of the past days events and Idril and I were left on our own.

We stayed silent for a few moments, not meeting each others eyes. Eventually she looked up at me. "Are you alright? You weren't injured were you?" she asked.

"No. I am fine."

I went to step forward and embrace her but she put her hand on her chest to stop me.

"Don't think I'm not glad you are alright. I really am but if you EVER speak to me like that again then I swear I will-"

I placed my hand over her mouth cutting her off mid-sentence.

"I know I shouldn't of said that to you but you have to understand that I had to make you leave. Do you think I want you to die? I need you safe and alive."

I lowered my hand from her mouth and took her hand in mine. "Come with me a moment." I said nodding my head in the direction of the armory. She raised her eyebrow and stared at me.

"Please?" I said softly. She smiled and followed me through to the armory.

We went to the back of the room and sat on the floor, our backs to the wall. I wrapped my arms around her and told her about the battle with the wolves and she told me about the various plans that had been made to try and defend Helms deep in the battle that was due to commence. 

"We don't have long now. A few hours if that." she whispered. 

"I know."

I stared at her, studying every inch of her face, drinking in all I could in case this was one of the few precious last moments I would spend with her. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss her. It wasn't tender and sweet like our first kisses though, it was much more passionate and desperate. My tongue pushed it's way in to her mouth meeting hers with an earnest frenzy. I slid my hand behind her head and lowered her to the floor, not able to separate. The more contact I got with her the more I needed. I slid my hand under her shirt and slid it slowly up the smooth soft flesh to her breast. She moaned and pushed her body up to meet mine, her hands clinging to me as if she were drowning. 

"We must distribute the weapons now and have the soldiers prepared! Is this the armory?" we heard Aragorn say from outside the door. Instantly we broke away from each other, standing up and picking up weapons trying to look inconspicuous as possible. Aragorn entered and led a group of men in to the armory seeing us he walked over and involved us in handing out the weapons.

"Idril what is in your hair?" he asked. He leaned over and plucked an arrow feather out of her hair and looked to the floor where a box that we had upturned had spilled over. She blushed and threw it back at the box. Aragorn raised his eyebrows and went back to giving out the weaponry but I could see the smile playing on his lips. 

As soon as the weapons were distributed Aragorn, Gimli and I waited for them to do something to rally together, to practice using the weapons, anything but they just stood there either looking at the weapons in bewilderment or looking at each other with fear in their eyes. Idril sat staring at her sword.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn whispered to us.

"They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. And they should be. 300 against 10 000!"

Aragorn sighed and whispered back to me "They have a better chance defending

themselves here than in Edoras."

I felt the familiar annoyance at everyone's false hope again. I could stand it from the other people but not from Aragorn that was far too much.

"They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" I snapped viciously back at him.

Gimli and Idril stared at Aragorn and I, their eyes and mouths wide open with shock and disbelief.

Aragorn scowled at me, his hands balling in to fists. 

"Then I shall die as one them!!!" he hissed at me before storming out if the room. 

I instantly felt a wave of guilt pass over me. I went to run after him but Gimli stopped me. Idril had remained silent and still throughout the whole exchange, she stared off in to space for a few seconds before leaving the armory and going the opposite way to Aragorn. This time Gimli let me go.

I followed her in silence up on to the battlements where we stood silently side by side staring off in to the distance. Finally she turned to me and spoke. "I know that you think that we have no hope. I understand your frustrations with everyone and I know the odds of us winning are completely against us. You cannot continue telling everyone that though. Everyone already knows it but what are they expected to do? Stand around and wait for death and not even bother defending themselves? Yes most of them will die but at least they could say that they tried." 

I let my head drop in to my hands and let out a sigh. "I know but I have had to have 'hope' now for months, watching my friends die and knowing that more will follow!"

She put her hand under my chin and raised my head. "Then shouldn't you at least fight to try and prevent that?"

I groaned, kissed her forehead and pulled her in to a tight hug. "You win. At least I know you'll be safer in the caves with the other women!"

I felt her body stiffen. "Legolas there's something I need to tell you about that. I'm not going down to the caves with the others. I'm staying up here to fight." she said nervously. I stepped back from her. 

"Idril we have already had this argument and I won't have it with you again."

"Then we won't. You can not change my mind. This is the only way. I can't send help to my people so if I fight in this battle it is still helping them but in another way!"

"I don't want you to die. I've only just found you and--" I stopped speaking. I was afraid if I continued I would cry or say something I would regret. 

"I don't want to die either but this is something that I just have to do."

I could hear the men making their way up the stairs and on to the battlement. The women would be down in the caves by now and there was no time for her to go down. The sounds of the men coming to join us was met by the sound of an army marching to meet us. The men poured out on to the battlements, many staring at the sight of Idril. Gimli and Aragorn came to stand with us. 

"Be careful." I whispered to her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You too." she whispered back. 

We could see the lines of Urak-hai and Orc soldiers getting closer.

The battle was about to begin.


	12. Going missing

The tension in the air was thick and I could feel the fear pulsating off every person there. The orcs marched forward purposefully and quickly before coming to a perfect halt. They seemed much more organized and better equipped than any ordinary Orc or Urak-hai, this disturbed me. For what felt like an eternity the only sound to be heard was the raindrops splattering on the armor of both armies.

The first shot was fired from our side and the battle exploded in to action. Arrows were raining down from the sky like black lightning bolts. But it seemed that our archers were defending the keep well and line after line of orcs fell. My gut instinct was telling me that this was not the worst we would see from Saruman's army.

My instincts did not fail me. The orcs had concealed rows of ladders and were climbing up on to the walls. This would be when the real battle began. Idril and I squeezed our hands together briefly and then stood apart preparing to fight.

The orcs swarmed over the wall and began a relentless attack. We were trying to fend off one after the other in quick succession and it would not of been long before that took it's toll on all of the soldiers. I knew that it was dangerous not to focus on the battle at hand but I still would glance around to check that Idril was still in my sight. She seemed to of found a fighting pattern that used the urak-hai's weight against them and used her nimbleness to dodge the blows they sent her. 

"Legolas! Bring him down!!" Aragorn yelled. I looked over the edge and saw a Urak-hai racing towards the drain holding a torch, the other orcs gave him a clear path so I knew he must be important. I fired my first arrow at him but it did no more than make him pause, the second shot was fired and he slowed slightly, I fired a third and the monster stopped and it looked as if it might die but with it's last bit of energy it threw itself in to the drain. 

There was a rumbling below us and then an explosion that sent us all flying through the air. I was not injured when I landed as elves can withstand more than other beings but the men around me were nearly all injured in some way. I looked up at where the wall had been. There was now a large opening in the wall and the enemy were pouring in. 

I realized looking around that I could see Aragorn, Gimli and most of the men who had been fighting around us but Idril was missing.


	13. A different perspective

I am taking over from Legolas now for this part of the tale. He knows parts of what happened to me but there are somethings I have not nor will ever tell him. 

The last thing I saw before the explosion was the blade of an orc swinging down towards my head. The explosion threw me backwards off the battlements in to the rear defenses of our army. I am lucky not to have been accidentally speared or shot with an arrow! I landed near Aragorn but did not have time to recover and fall back with the others. The orcs had rushed forward and started attacking instantly so I had to climb the rubble of one of the walls back to the top of the battlement again. 

Theoden was rushing in to the keep with his guards so I decided the best course of action would be to follow him and see what needed to be done. I looked down at myself and saw blood seeping out of my shirt and shuddered. I never liked the sight of blood yet every where I looked there it was. I had to climb over dead bodies of both men and orcs and even see some I recognized, that I had even spoken with hours earlier. I got to the door and looked back trying to see Legolas or my friends but I couldn't. I stayed at the edges of the men. They did not want to hear what a women had to say so there wasn't much else I could do but go back outside.

More fighting, more blood and more death followed. I was growing tired and didn't know how long it would be before I gave in completely and admitted defeat. It had been hours and there was still no sign of us having a chance for victory. The sun was almost up and our numbers were low. 

As I was losing all hope of living through the battle I heard the horn of Rohan being blown and the shrieks of the orcs on the other side of the battle field. I looked in to the distance and saw a figure on the hill top surrounded by the men who had called themselves the Riders of Rohan. The light of the sun and the light of Gandalf's staff was blinding. 

What followed was a massacre but thankfully in our favour, the riders charged full speed down the hillside and in an extremely short time had turned the tables for our side completely and gained victory. The remaining orcs fled and a cheer rose from what was left of our army. 

The full extent of my fatigue hit me and I stumbled up to the ruined wall and fell to the floor behind one of the piles of rocks. I looked down at me clothes and saw that they were barely even clothes anymore, the blood and sweat had stuck them to me like a second skin. 

"Aragorn, Gimli have you seen Idril? Has anyone seen her?" I heard Legolas shout over the excitement. 

"The last I time I saw her was before the wall was blown up. I don't think she survived Legolas an orc had his blade to her throat." I didn't recognize that voice but I felt a small rush of indignace. I had survived a battle when some of their finest soldiers hadn't! I thought that I deserved a little bit of credit for that! I pulled myself up on the rocks and shouted over to the group of men "Actually I think you'll find that I'm very much alive!"

Legolas span to face me. He dropped his sword and raced over to me. He lifted me up so our faces were touching he whispered to me "You're alive, you're alive. Idril." He trailed off and stared in to my eyes. I felt short of breath and in pain and that's when I fainted.

I woke up a few hours later in a store room in the undamaged part of the keep wrapped in blankets. An old woman was sitting next to me and smiling. "Oh good you're awake! I've dressed the wound on your stomach, that's why I think you fainted, loss of blood and exhaustion you see! Now what on earth you were thinking of I don't know going in to battle that's a mans job!"

I stopped her mid-speech, I know it's rude and she did take care of me but I just didn't have the time! "Where is Legolas?" I asked.

"Legolas?"

"The elf".

"Oh him! As far as I know he's still pacing around outside! Been out there for the past few hours! You gave him quite a scare!"

"Let him in! I have to see him!"

"Not just yet deary. You need to wash for a start and put on some new clothes, I don't think the old ones will be much use as anything!"

She handed me another set of clothes and left me to bath.

Not long after I was bathed and getting dressed someone knocked at the door. I wrapped a blanket around my waist and went to answer it. Legolas was on the other side looking tired and worried. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alright! The woman looking after you said you were and to leave you alone but I had to see for myself!" 

I stepped back from the door. "Yes I'm fine now. Come inside, after the night we just had I don't want to be on my own."

He looked almost shy and a bit nervous, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. He walked in and closed the door softly behind him. He took my hand and led me to my make-shift bed and pulled me down on to his lap. He softly kissed my forehead. "I was sure I'd lost you. I love you," he said. I could not speak for a minute, I wanted to enjoy the sight, smell and feel of being in his arms. "I love you too." I answered.

We kissed tenderly, stroking each others backs gently, his hand moved down to my ankle and started stroking my leg going a little higher each time. When he got to my thigh he gently pushed my thighs apart. "Is this too much?" he whispered. I shook my head and continued kissing him but this time passionately. He pushed the blanket away from my waist and slid his fingers in to me, moving them slowly back and forth. I have never experienced anything like that feeling before, it made my entire body feel light, as if I could float. With his other hand he slid my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room. I had never been naked in front of a man before but I did not feel scared. He took my nipple in his mouth, he sucked, nibbled and licked them until I thought I might explode.

"Idril you are so beautiful. I need you, now. Can we make love?" he whispered in my ear. I looked in to his eyes and saw how tenderly they were looking at me and knew that it would be a mistake not to. I let him lay me back on the blankets. He stood and started to undress. I watched this beautiful creature in front of me, feeling so completely safe with him and feeling so incredibly happy that I loved him and he returned my love. I stared at his beautiful sculpted face, down to his perfect chest and further down still to his manhood. I reached out my hand for him wanting him back with me. He lowered himself over me, stroking my face and hair. "Are you sure?" he said softly. I pulled his face down to mine and gave him a long slow kiss, gently sucking on his tongue. I could feel him against my leg. I broke off our kiss and opened my legs. He gently pushed himself inside me staring in to my eyes. I let out a tiny moan and wrapped my legs around his back, pulling him further in to me. He moved faster and faster inside of me never breaking eye contact. I could feel myself getting pushed further and further towards something amazing, I bucked my hips with every thrust and tightened myself around his penis making him groan. With his last few thrusts I felt something inside of me shudder, explode and ripple across my body making me grip tightly to him. "That was amazing." I panted. After we both were finished he wrapped us both in blankets and gently rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep. 


	14. Dragons

I awoke only a few hours later alone. I sat up wincing as my wounds all announced the fact that they were still present and painful. I felt hazy and confused trying to piece together the events that had come to pass the previous evening and that very morning. The mornings events were still fresh in my mind. I lay back on to the blankets smiling as any young woman in love would do after being that close with the man she loves. 

I stopped smiling as it dawned on me that Legolas had not stayed with me, his clothes were gone and there was practically no sign that he had ever even been there! A knot of panic and distrust formed in my stomach, surely he would not of left me? The most worrying thoughts were racing through my mind, what if he lied about loving me? What if he'd fallen out of love with me? Why was he called away? 

I threw back the blankets and scrambled around the room searching for my clothes and pulled them on hurriedly. I had to find Legolas and find out what was going on! As I dressed my fear turned to anger and annoyance! I wanted to know why he thought it would be alright to leave with no explanation! I hoped he would not turn me away as he had done when he kissed me.

I walked briskly down the corridors ignoring the panic that was going on around me, I was focused entirely on finding Legolas. I saw Aragorn and Theoden huddled in a corner, obviously discussing something important but at that moment I didn't care! I briefly noticed that no one was outside and that everyone was packed in to the keep but I paid little attention to it. I see now how foolish I was not to.

"Aragorn, where is Legolas?" I asked, I stood directly in front of Theoden so he had to answer me.

"Surely you know? He's outside taking care of----" 

I span around on my heel and raced down the corridor towards the stairs. I heard Aragorn and Theoden shouting but I took no notice. Several men tried to stop me from going outside but they were nearly all injured and easier to shake off.

I practically jumped the stairs and flew over the piles of rubble that had once been the entry way and made my way outside. 

At first glance I could not see Legolas I strained my eyes and saw a small lone figure in the distance and assumed that it must be him. I walked away from the protection of the keep and heard a screech from above me.

I looked up at the sky and saw three black dragons circling the keep. I could see what must of been arrows sticking out of their bodies which must of been why Legolas was out there, to kill them. I had never seen anything like them before and found them so terrifying that I let out a small shriek of fear. The smallest dragon paused midair, let out a roar and swooped down towards me. I screamed again but could not move, I felt completely paralyzed with fear!

The disgusting animal hovered over me for a second and let out another cry. This time the other two turned and flew down until they were all side by side. The smallest scooped me up in it's claws in an iron like grip and led the other three away from the keep.

Screaming did not work, nor struggling, that just made the beast grip harder. I was resigned to watching Helms Deep grow smaller and smaller until I could see it no more.


	15. Saruman's plan

I flew in the dragon's claws for most of the day. As the sun was setting we reached a clearing in a forrest. Against the orange glow of the setting sun I saw a tall, black, imposing tower surrounded by water and what looked like trees walking around outside it. The dragon swooped downwards so we were level with the balcony and flung me inside.

I hit the cold stone floor with an echoing thud. I lost all breath and had no choice but to lie there gasping for air. I could see a white robed figure walking towards me and for a brief moment I thought that it could of been Gandalf but I then remembered that it could not possibly be him. 

As my breathing slowly returned to normal I gathered the courage to look up in to the face of the man. I did not recognise him but I knew instantly that I should fear him. He had a murderous expression on his face and I could see that his knuckles were turning white from clenching his hand in to a fist too tightly.

We were both silent, staring at each other for a few minutes.

"This is not one of the fellowship, it is just a girl. Imbocile dragons! What am I to do with just a girl!" he hissed. 

"My lord the dragons are not very bright, but their stupidity is not with out some benefit." I looked up towards the doorway and saw a hunched figure almost slithering towards the man in white. As the man came in to the light I could see that it was Wormtongue. I thought back to a past conversation I had heard between the men at Helms Deep about how it came to be that Wormtongue betrayed the king. I looked at the man in white and realised that he must be the wizard Saruman. 

Saruman raised his eyebrows at Wormtongue and then turned to study my face.

"What possible benefit could she have to me?"

Wormtongue smiled evilly. "The elf is in love with her. That much was obvious, if he really loves her then he will try and save her surely."

Saruman's lips curved in to a nasty smile. "Then I can lure him and who ever may come with him in to Isenguard. They cannot match my power here and I can kill them."

I felt like I was about to cry or scream or both. My body was aching so much that I could barely move let alone speak. I let myself slump to the floor and felt tears trickling down my cheeks.

Wormtongue approached me and grabbed my wrist. He could see that I was to weak to move. He turned and looked at Saruman. "Can I---?"

Saruman raised his hand, cutting him off mid sentence. "Yes Wormtongue do with the girl what you will, I have to prepare Isenguard for our guests." He laughed cruelly and left out of the room slamming the doors behind him.

Wormtongue dropped my wrist and crossed the room. I could see him out of the corner of my eye looking for something. He made a triumphant noise when he had found what he was searching for. He came back and knelt beside me. I could see that he had found some rope.

"You will get your strength back soon and it would not do me any good if you could struggle." he said in a frighteningly calm tone of voice. 

Once had tied me up he slowly lowered his body over mine. 

With as much energy as I could muster I tried to speak although it came out as no more than a terrified whisper. "No!"

I looked up in to his face and could see that he was smiling. He brought his lips down to my ear, laughed softly and whispered back "Yes."


	16. Waiting for rescue

About an hour later I was left alone lying on the floor. Wormtongue had left me half naked and in pain. He had not been gentle and loving as Legolas had been but cruel and harsh. 

A gremlin came in to the room and cut my bonds. Even when my hands were free I still did not move. I was still trying to process the shock and horror of what had just happened to me. I was in such a catatonic state I did not even notice when Saruman entered the room.

"Get up." he commanded. I still lay there, the feeling of desolation was so great that I couldn't even feel fear.

"Do you want the elf to see you in this way when he comes to rescue you?" he asked snidely.

A shock ran through my body at the thought of him knowing what had been done to me, how I'd been violated. I pulled myself to my feet and stood before Saruman. He flung a black dress at my feet. "Put this on and make yourself presentable. You look terrible." He strode out of the room and again I was on my own.

My body went in to auto pilot and without thinking I changed in to the dress. When Saruman re-entered the room I was staring forlornly out of the window at the activity going on below.

"Screamed for help yet?" he asked.

"What would be the point?" I replied sadly.

"Well at least you are relatively clever, let us just hope the elf isn't."

I looked back at him, remembering his words earlier I felt myself growing sick with panic.

"Why are you doing this? You lost the battle, what good will it do to kill more people now?"

"Revenge. It is so terribly sad he will race here to save his love only to find that she is now spoiled by another man, well another creature, he will feel a world of pain and then I will kill him."

He watched with great pleasure in his eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Well that's if he even comes at all. He may not even want to rescue you," he walked slowly toward me until he was inches away from me and said very slowly and deliberately "maybe he just doesn't love you."

"He does." I said softly.

Saruman cackled. "You seem to forget my dear that I am a very powerful wizard. I know spells which allow me to enter your mind and take your thoughts at will. I know that he left you alone, you must admit that that's not the actions of a man in love now is it?"

I couldn't answer him for I had wondered the exact same thing myself. The only thing I could do was sit there.

"I don't see that it matters either way though. If he does really love you and come to save you then you will watch him suffer and die but if he doesn't then you know that he does not truly care for you and used you."

At that I felt a rush of anger. "I would rather he did not love me and lived!" I shouted.

He smiled back at me. "We will just have to wait and see won't we?"


	17. Love will be the death of him

I was trapped in the tower for two more days and nights. Occasionally Saruman would come back and mock me but for the most part I was completely on my own. If I heard any noise, I would race from wherever I was to the window to see if it was Legolas coming to save me. Each time I would get my hopes up and each time they would be dashed. 

In the very early hours of the morning on the third day I was sitting in what I then had resigned myself to thinking was 'my' room, I was brought out of my thoughts with a bang when Saruman burst through the doorway. His eyes were flashing and he was panting.

"It is time." He yanked me to my feet and half guided me, half dragged me down a spiral staircase in to a room that was below mine.

"Legolas is here?" I asked frantically. Saruman ignored me, pacing across the room pulling across drapes and lighting candles to make the room appear sinister and mysterious. I followed him across the room, my anxiousness to know what was going on was overriding my fear of Saruman. "What is happening?!" I shouted in frustration. 

Saruman let out an angry bellow and slapped me across my cheek so hard my head snapped back and the sound the hit made echoed through the hall.

"Silence. You will distract me!" he looked down at his staff and then back at me. I was holding my face trying to numb the sting that was pulsating through my face. He raised the staff in the air and pointed it at me. A burst of energy hit me and I went soaring through the air and slammed against the cold stone wall. With another point of his staff chains shot out off the wall next to me and wrapped themselves in a zig zag across my throat, chest and stomach, pinning me to the wall. 

"That should hold you." he said quietly. I could hear voices and footsteps coming towards the door, getting louder and louder. "Well Idril it looks as though you can be happy about one thing he does love you after all".

My heart beat quickened and I thought it might burst out of my chest. 

"However it will be the death of him." He cackled softly and turned away from me to face the door and to meet my rescuers.


	18. Lost for words

The door flew open. "Saruman!" I heard Gandalf roar as he led the small company through the door. I held my breath waiting for the moment when Legolas would appear through the door. Relief poured over me as I saw him push past the others and come forward. 

I had seen him, I was content that he was alive and I knew that he must love me. That for the moment was enough. 

"Legolas it's a trap! Everyone leave he's going to--"

The chains holding me to the wall tightened around me and I couldn't breathe.

Saruman cackled. "Now Idril don't spoil the ending already they will find out soon enough."

The chains loosened slightly, just enough so I could take in a small amount of air. I saw Legolas go to pull out his bow and arrow but Gandalf pushed him back roughly. "Legolas do not be foolish," he said sharply.

Saruman pointed his staff at me and laughed again. "You should take Gandalf's advice elf, unless you enjoy seeing her go through pain?"

Legolas stepped back, his eyes not leaving mine. They were full of pain and anger. Saruman waved his staff back and forth slowly, obviously enjoying the torture he was putting us both through. "Although if you do enjoy seeing her in pain you should of got here a few days ago she was in a world of pain then. Ask Wormtongue".

I felt tears building up behind my eyes and my head was beginning to pound. Gandalf slammed his staff down on to floor, making a spider web like formation of cracks on the floor. "ENOUGH!" 

He and Saruman both raised their staffs and circled each other slowly like animals about to pounce on their prey. The room had gone deadly silent except for the sounds of their footsteps. 

They both stopped pointed their staffs at each other and started chanting spells in a strange language that sounded old and powerful. A blast of light shook the tower and both wizards fell to the floor injured. "You will never beat me Gandalf. I will kill you all and you shall all suffer, dying in the knowledge that your pitiful excuse for a 'fellowship' has failed." 

Gandalf's eyes turned angry. He pulled himself to his feet with a renewed energy. Saruman began to look nervous. Gandalf started walking towards Saruman. "You forget Saruman that I am no longer a rank below you anymore, I have now as much power or maybe even more than you. I think now is the time for you to see that." he said ominously. 

Suddenly Gandalf brought down his staff and another bolt of power caught Saruman off guard. He fell to his knees, dropping his staff. Gandalf leaned down and snatched up the staff. Saruman did not seem threatening at that moment. He just looked weak and pitiful. Gandalf slowly raised both staffs above his head. Saruman shut his eyes and I could see that he was trembling slightly. Gandalf brought down the staffs toward his head. Everyone in the room tensed waiting for the grand finale and the death of Saruman. We did not expect what happened next. Gandalf did not strike him but simply kept the staffs pointed at Saruman and hissed "Be gone from this place and never dare be in my presence or I shall make sure you will regret it." 

Saruman ran toward the door in panic. I heard the trampling of footsteps above me but could not turn my head to see what it was. Wormtongue ran across the room from the stairs and out the door after Saruman yelling, "Master! Master! Wait for me!" I could not look at him for more than a second before shutting my eyes and turning my head away, I would not bring myself to look at the vile creature. 

When I was sure that he was gone, I allowed myself to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Legolas looking at me with confusion in his face. I tried to struggle but the bonds were too tight. "Get her out of that thing Gandalf, quickly!" Legolas said frantically. As if on command the chains shot back in to the wall and I dropped to the floor. 

Legolas ran over to me and pulled me to him. "Why did you let him go?" Aragorn asked. 

Gandalf sighed. "Without his staff or Isenguard his powers are no more than that of a cheap conjurer. He is not a threat to us anymore and now useless. We need not fear him any longer." He looked over at where I was on the floor shaking in Legolas's arms but I avoided eye contact with him. I remembered what Saruman had said about powerful magic and being able to get in to my head. I wondered whether Gandalf would know what had happened to me? 

The others started to leave the room. Legolas tried to help me up but I could not seem to move myself. "I can't leave, not yet. Give me a minute." I whispered. 

We were left alone in the room. "I'm so sorry I let you be captured. I'm so so sorry!" Legolas said. I shook my head and said dully "Don't be it's not your fault." 

"I love you so much," he said turning me around to face him. I smiled for the first time in days. 

"I know. I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss me, I froze in his arms as suddenly the image of Wormtongue's face looming over mine ran though my mind. I pulled myself away from him, got up and walked over to the window. 

"What is it? Idril?"

I opened my mouth to say something. I did not know whether I was ready to tell him the truth yet. He got up and followed me to the window.

"Idril what happened?" he asked. This time though he sounded even more worried. I opened my mouth to speak and then shut it again shaking my head.

I had no idea what to say.


	19. Morin

I didn't know what to do. So many thoughts and feelings were racing around my mind that it was almost impossible to keep track of them. To tell the truth or to lie to him? Avoid the question completely? Tell him to leave me to avoid the whole thing? None of these options were particularly appealing! I did not want to lose him. I know that honesty is supposed to be the most important thing in any relationship but I wondered if in this case if it would destroy us.

"Are you angry with me? Because I would not blame you if you were. I should of got here sooner! I know it's no consolation but my guilt will live with me for the rest of my life." he said quietly.

I turned and pulled him in to my arms. I knew that it was not his fault that I was brought here and yet he felt horrible guilt so what would happen if he knew what had happened to me? I doubt he would of been able to cope with that guilt. 

"It is not your fault. I'm sorry I just felt overwhelmed with relief that I was free that's all." I lied. He leaned back slightly and looked at me, trying to work out if I was telling the truth. 

I think that he knew I was lying, there was doubt clouding his eyes. He did not push me on it. I think it was easier for him to fool himself in to believing I was telling the truth. That way the guilt would not consume him and we could go on being together.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked gently.

"Yes, definitely."

He gently kissed me on the forehead and guided me out of the tower. The subject was never really approached again. We left it between those walls and for the most part I'm happy we did but sometimes I do wonder what would of happened if I had told the truth. I may of changed the events of the following days drastically. 

Hours later after we had supper and were resting before we continued on our journey Legolas asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him. I noticed that he was acting strangely. His face had gone pale and he kept fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Idril you know that I love you don't you?"

"Yes."

"When you were kidnapped I thought that I would never see you again and the thought of that was to dreadful to bear. But it did make me think. It made me think about some issues that we have conveniently avoided talking about but I realize now that we must."

"Like what?" I said nervously.

"I am an immortal you are a human. The odds are stacked against us enough as it is without us being deep in to a war."

"I know this already! Do you think that the situation is ideal for me either? I have to deal with the fact that I am going to die, possibly much sooner than either of us anticipates! Even if I don't die sooner rather than later and we do win the war and we go away together I know that I am going to die in what will seem like no time to you! You will forget that I ever existed once enough time has passed!" 

I finished off shouting. I did not mean to but when you have bottled up fears, resentments and worries for so long that when they do eventually come out they explode.

He stared at me in shock. "I would never, I could never forget you or stop loving you. I can't believe you would think that of me!"

Something inside of me had snapped and now it was impossible to stop. I took a deep breath. "Fine let me point out another problem. You are still betrothed. If we do survive this what are you going to do about that?" 

He stopped walking. From the look on his face I could tell that he was angry. "It's complicated." he said. I had not expected that answer. 

"What do you mean _it's complicated_?"

"I have to tell my father. He can be a little........irrational at times and I don't know how he will react to me falling in love with a human!"

"Well why does that matter? If we love each other then--"

He groaned. "It does matter and a great deal. After the war, that is if we win of course, then I told my father I would leave with him and all my people to the western lands. I don't know what to do and it's all that I can think about! I love you so much but I love my family too."

My first reaction was anger, I wanted him to know that he should stay with me! I had another thought though. If my people were to take me back and if my family and friends were leaving and I may never see them again would I be able to make that choice? I was only involved in this because of circumstances and other people's decisions. It would not be fair to make the decision for him. 

"Legolas I will not push you. We should make the most of our time together and not spend it like this." I said softly. I looked up at him and saw the pain on his face.

"Why don't we leave this war now then?"

"What? We can't just leave!"

"We could. We have suffered enough. I don't know if we will have more then a few days left together, why shouldn't I want to have as much time with you as I possibly can?"

I stood perfectly still and thought about what it was he was suggesting, I thought about my ordeal in Isenguard, I thought about how much I loved him.

"We should leave." I said finally.

He swept me up in an embrace and twirled me around. 

"Let us leave now!" he said excitedly. 

We made our way back to where the army was camping to collect our belongings but instead of seeing what we had left, a resting and almost peaceful campsite, we had come back to excited chatter and worried faces. 

As soon as the men saw me shouts rang out. "She's back! Aragorn, Gandalf she's back!"

Aragorn made his way quickly through the crowd. 

"What's happening?" I asked.

He grabbed me by the hand and started leading me through the crowd. "Idril it is your brother! He arrived ten minutes ago on a horse. He is badly wounded and will not tell us what happened to him! He said he wanted to tell you first!"

My heart jumped up in to my throat when I heard him speak those words. The crowd of men parted to let us through. I could not believe what I saw. His body was covered in blood and his face was bruised and swollen. I dropped down on to my knees next to him. He looked up at me and attempted a smile but ended up wincing in pain. "Idril." he said in a gravelly voice. I could not speak. I had never seen him like that before; I couldn't remember him ever even having a grazed knee as a child! 

He seemed to want to say something else. His mouth kept opening then snapping shut again. "I-" He started to try and speak but I think the pain must have been too immense. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.


	20. An explanation

I sat by his bedside for hours waiting for him to wake up. Every so often his eyes would flicker and if I was lucky he would muster the energy to look around the room but then he would pass out again just as quickly. He had gone deathly white, Aragorn said this was because of the amount of blood that he had lost. I felt like that little girl who asked for her mother in Theodens throne room before the battle of Helms Deep. Every time I would ask someone how quickly Morin would recover or how badly he was injured I would not get a straight answer. I knew then that his chance of making a full recovery or even surviving was extremely slim. 

I sat by him completely lost in thought, my mind was playing and replaying any happy memories I shared with my brother. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hardly noticed that he had woken up. 

"Idril." he murmured.

I squeezed his hand softly. "Morin I'm here."

Tears started escaping from his bruised and horribly swollen eyes. "Thank god I found you. I thought I might not."

His words dissolved in to sobs. He clutched at my hand as if he were falling.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"After you left everything that you said would happen in one way or another came true. We all carried on as normal. A few people, people that believed what you said left the kingdom but it did them little good they ended up returning again."

"They came back? Why? They couldn't cope without their queen dictating to them I suppose!"

"No. We found their bodies just outside the kingdom walls, orcs and foul creatures had murdered them."

"I'm sorry." I had never felt so guilty.

"Even after this happened we still did not take heed. Mother said it was coincidence and that we need not worry. Because of our complacency and ignorance we have suffered. A band of orcs ambushed us nearly a week ago. It was an easy massacre for them, no one could defend themselves and whoever tried was beaten down and killed anyway. I was stabbed by one of them and it left me for dead. I and a few others escaped on horse back. We were not very brave. Two were caught and I do not know where the other is. Our people are all dead. I tried to find you, I rode for days and there was nobody. Then the man recognized me. Idril I am so sorry!"

I started to cry then. I let my head rest on his chest, crying not just for him but for my people, my family and for myself. I lay like that until my tears dried and I could cry no longer. 

I lay still and realized that his chest was no longer rising and falling. I sat up and looked at his face. The path the tears had made on his face were still glistening but his eyes were blank and staring up at me. I gently reached over and wiped his face, kissed him on the cheek and stood up trembling.

I left the room slowly and quietly.

On the other side of the door Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were waiting. Staring at me, waiting for an explanation or an answer.

"He's dead." I said and walked away.


	21. Fate

I did not want to see Morin being buried I knew that that could be the final thing to push me over the edge. I sat quietly on my own contemplating my fate. I had no one to go back to. I may be dead in a matter of days and Legolas may leave me forever. I felt a sense of overwhelming frustration at all of the might's and mays controlling my life. I wish I had some sort of insight in to the future so I may regain some sense of hope or plan for the worse. Before that day, even when locked in that dismal tower and even at my lowest moments I still held some hope, I had tried to give Legolas hope before the battle but now I felt drained of mine. I had used it all up before I would really need it. 

The idea of leaving the war was a tempting one but I did not know if I could actually do it. I heard soft footsteps and turned to see Legolas behind me. I moved up slightly on the piece of broken wall that I was sitting on, inviting him to sit with me. I wanted him to be a distraction from the dilemma I was to face but I had no escape.

"It is done he's buried, we said a prayer for him."

I did not speak, I did not know what to say to that. A simple thank you seemed inadequate. 

"He will go to a good place Idril, I promise. The army is preparing to leave. They want to start travelling as soon as possible, they want to face the inevitable I suppose."

"Face the inevitable." I murmured. 

I felt a rush of clarity as I spoke those words. I knew Legolas would want to know my decision but I was not sure he would like what I had decided.

"We should go with them." I said.

I looked at him waiting for his reaction but he stayed quiet.

"If we run away we will still face the same problems just a short time later. We both made a promise to see this through and we should honor those promises. Also we owe it to the people we made them for. If we are fated to live and be happy, we will. If not then it will happen whether we stay or go."

We sat together holding hands. His presence made me feel safer and stronger. I hoped that destiny would be kind to me and let me keep that.

"It was a nice idea though wasn't it? Being together without threat of being taken away from each other. A nice dream." he said finally. 

"It could still happen. We may yet be free of our troubles." 

I sounded hopeful but the pretense was for his sake and I hoped it would help him.

"We'll have to wait and see," he said sadly.

In the distance we could hear the men preparing to leave.

"We should go now, we can not put this off any longer." I said standing up.

We walked slowly to the army and prepared our horse. In a matter of twenty short minutes we were ready to embark on the next stage of our journey. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me back on to his chest. 

"We will know the outcome of this nightmare soon but whatever happens I know that I love you and I know that only you I will love forever." he whispered softly.

"I feel the same way." I whispered back. 

It was a bittersweet moment. So beautiful because of the declaration of love he made to me but at the same time so very sad because I knew that I may lose him in such a short time.

Aragorn rode up next to us with Gimli and Gandalf. "We must leave now and start the next and probably final stage of our journey," Gandalf said "for we have no time to lose and there are two hobbits somewhere who need our help!" 

The five of us at the front of the army broke forward leading them on and started racing toward our fate.


	22. Back to Legolas

I think that it is time I took back the role of narrator for a little while and explain what happened to me when Idril was kidnapped. 

After we had made love I had stayed awake all night watching her sleep, this may sound like a bad cliche but it was one of the most peaceful nights I had ever had. I stayed in the same place for hours until I became aware of commotion outside. 

I could hear Aragorn shouting for me and commanding people to look for me so I intended to see what was wrong and come back. I did not think that Idril would wake for some time so I assumed that it would be alright to leave her for a short while. If I had known what would have happened then I would have locked her away from the dangers outside.

I was called to kill the dragons with my bow. They were not coming down close enough to slay with swords and men who had tried to kill the dragons with bows were not quick enough and were killed in a matter of minutes. 

When I found out that they had Idril, I instantly set out to find her. We knew she would not of been killed as the others were, as they had been killed where they had been standing and left there. I would of gone on my own immediately to find and then save her but Aragorn and Gandalf insisted I wait and go with them and the remainder of the army. The next few days I spent in a terrible rage. No one could talk to me without being snapped or shouted at. They all moved too slowly and took to many stops for my liking. I kept imagining getting to Idril too late and finding her dead. I wanted to kill Saruman for taking her away from me.

When we reached her prison I almost did not want to go in to the tower for fear of finding her dead and having my heart broken. 

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her chained to the wall and my anger reached new limits I did not even know I had in me. I am grateful for Gandalf and Aragorn's presence, if I had gone on my own and challenged Saruman I would of surely been killed.

Although I still loved her as much as I ever did, I noticed a change in her after we rescued her. She was reluctant to let me touch her and seemed to be much more melancholy. I do not think my guilt will ever subside, she was in that dreadful place, and she was subjected to Saruman's wrath. No good creature deserves that especially her. 

I do not know what happened to her in that place and to be brutally honest I do not think I even want to know and it is for my own selfish reasons. I don't think that I could of been around her knowing what had happened to her and what Saruman had said or done. I loved her too much to let her go. 

My selfishness did not last too long however. When her brother died it made her mind up too continue with our quest. I would of still run. I know that it is a cowardly thing to say but I would have happily gone away with her. She seemed so determined to leave with the army though that I knew it would be pointless to try and argue, I had tried to change her mind about things before and it had not worked! 

I knew that our situation was becoming increasingly dire by the minute and I wanted to know once and for all what the outcome would be.


	23. your opinion

I was just wondering if anyone thought it would be worth me writing another story after I finish this one (the end is ver y very close and I promise it will be good!) I had an idea for another fic but I need opinions on whether anyone actually wants another one!

Let me know people!

-x-


	24. The battle wages on

We were nearing the end of our quest. The time had come to finally know the outcome of the past months of struggle and torments. Would it of all been worth it? Or were we fighting an already losing battle? We had no idea whether Frodo and Sam had even got to Mordor! No one had made any pretense that we were going to survive this battle, every last man in the army knew that the fighting would most likely be the last thing they would see. The black gates were in my sight and beyond them I could see an army forming. The eye of Sauron had seen us but little did he know that was the intention. Gandalf had formed a plan that would almost certainly send many men to their death but it was the only plan that had the slightest chance of working. I kept what I had seen to myself. What would be the point of terrifying the men more than was necessary? They would find out soon enough what lay before them. Idril had not said more than a few words all day, I think that the thought that this could be it was really sinking in for the first time. I was also contemplating my mortality. Before I had met Idril I had been so much more complacent about my life. I had known exactly how my life was going to unfold but now everything was so uncertain and unpredictable. Idril turned to face me. She stared deep in to my eyes and then slowly studied my face. "What are you doing?" I asked softly. "It's just in case, it's silly really. I was trying to memorize your face."  
  
"Why?" She looked away. "Because if I die the last thing I want to think about is your face, that's the last thing I want to take with me." I couldn't speak, how do you convey probably the most powerful emotions of your life through mere words? I just held her against me and hoped that she understood that I loved her and would always. The hours past so quickly that they flew by like minutes and before we knew it we were assembling our army outside the gates. The silence that met my ears was deafening and the tension was crushing me. I almost wanted to meet the end, however horrible. I know that some people would say that it is foolish to wish for an end but unless you have been put through the agonies that we all had been through fighting this war then you can not know how good an end to it sounds! Gandalf rode forward, "We are ready. This is the last stand of the good peoples of middle earth! Come forth and meet us! Bring forth your armies and meet us!" There was still the silence for a few moments more, we waited holding our breath for some sign that something was to happen. I strained my ears to listen for movement of some kind, but there was nothing. Then suddenly we were thrown in to battle.  
  
The gates of Mordor flew open and the thousand upon thousands of Orcs streamed out towards our small army of inured and terrified men. Most of them were frozen to the spot watching the evil monsters come towards them, confident that they would kill us! You may wonder why we were there at all. Most of our men were not completely over the last battle and the balance of the armies was worse than it had been last time but Gandalf had a plan. I suppose it sounds like a suicide march. We did not know where Frodo and Sam were but we knew that we had to take the attention away from them to give them a fighting chance of destroying the cursed ring. We had to lull Sauron in to a false sense of security to move his eye from the real battle. The wave of Orcs hit us with full force. Everywhere I looked I could see their gleaming teeth and fouls skin. The laughter and cackles of the orcs rang through the air barely masking the terrified screams that some of the men let ring in to the air as the orcs came upon them. They swarmed on to us slicing through the men with their blades and just as quickly moving on to the next one. I quickly shot a look at Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn before charging forward in to the battle with Idril.  
  
The battle waged on and on and I watched as row after row of men fell. Even those who were lucky enough to escape death were injured. I could read all of the remaining men easily, they all said "This is the end" to me and I knew I was probably giving off that same appearance. More and more orcs seemed to come out of the gates in an almost never-ending stream. Our horse was attacked by a good number of them and Idril and I were pulled down in to a crowd of orcs. We were just about holding ground by staying back to back and fighting the orcs directly in front of us. I was worried for her, she couldn't keep up the fighting much longer and the likelihood would be that I would soon follow!  
  
The men nearest the sea at the edge of the country started shouting and yelling even louder than before, I thought it was a fresh attack by the orc army and my heart grew heavy. Idril and I started circling defending ourselves and trying to move back towards Aragorn. As I turned further around, I saw in the distance on the sea a familiar and beautiful sight.  
  
The cries of the men were becoming more clear to my ears, "The elves of Mirkwood! It's the elves!" 


	25. One problem down one to go

Tears rolled down my cheeks at the sight of the ships of Mirkwood. A new surge of energy flowed through me and I fought harder and harder against the orcs. As the ships came in to land the armies of my kingdom charged in to battle giving us more time for Frodo and Sam. The whole army had a new life and was starting to kill more and more of our dreaded enemy. But I was so consumed in the fighting that I did not notice the events going on just behind me. Idril had taken a blow to her sword arm and could not raise her sword above her waist. I heard her scream and spun around to see an orc blade slicing down towards her. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling coming from inside Mordor. The ground shook and we were all knocked off balance, I took the opportunity to kill the orc before any damage could be done. Both armies stopped and looked toward Mount Doom. I strained my eyes and saw in the distance that cracks were appearing in the side of Mount Doom and lava was seeping down the mountainside. "Mount Doom is falling! The ring is destroyed!" I shouted. The evil creatures knew what had happened and they knew they were beaten. Sauron could not help them now. Most tried to flee and we killed all we could. When we had killed the last remaining orc on the battleground, we all erupted in to cheers. I wrapped Idril in my arms and held her as tightly as I could. We had survived! The rush of happiness I felt moved me until I was almost in tears, I had not felt this way in what felt like lifetimes! But remember what I said earlier? That trying to forget your problems would do no good? Well I was definitely right about that. As I was holding her, I could see over the top of her head to where my father was heading toward me. I now had to make the hardest choice of my life. 


End file.
